shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matsunaga/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Matsunaga has above average speed; he is second to that of Ranshi & Tanshi. By using his own fruit’s and soru skills, he able to travel much faster than a normal human. Also since he has the ability grow angel like wings, he can be able fly to aid him in battle and increase his speed. To the point that he was able to outdo Necrid and Fredric in their fight one on two. However, Matsunaga being an older man he will seem to get tired a little faster than a younger opponent. Again through the life return he can at least help the muscles in his legs to keep up with a long drawn out battle against a younger opponent. Strength Matsunaga also has above average strength to be second to that of Ranshi and Tanshi. His strength manipulation is rather unique; through the life return he can increase his muscles ever so much. That he could be just a few points above his opponents and he can overpower them. With the strength in his legs and arms, he has become much more agile and can be able to jump from place to place with ease. He also through the power of his devil fruit, he was able to stop both Necrid’s sword and Fredric’s own act at the same time. Swordsmanship Even though he uses his staff and is more of a long ranged fighter, Matsunaga is an expert swordsman. He is able to combat the likes of Necrid Bagans equally and on an even level against each other. Matsunaga uses several styles of swordsmanship, however he has shown to use a hack and slash style the most with his speed and strength. His power with a sword, he was able to cut the seastone chains from Tousen whenever he had freed him. This also had helped him because of his use of haki, to make his blade much more durable. In order to combat whomever and whatever comes his way, easily cutting down all who face him. Intelligences Matsunaga is a very intelligence being, due to the fact that he supposedly talks to angels and know many of their knowledge. Either way he was naturally an intelligent being that even match wits with Necrid Bagans and Fredric, able to see through is ploys. Also secretly Matsunaga had seen through Demetrius’s own word play and ploys as well. He claimed that he had figured out his captain to the point that, he himself can make a pretty prediction of what Demetrius plans next. Fighting Style Matsunaga’s fighting style is most affective at mid or long range; he uses his staff for combat. Since he is like a magician he use magic theme attacks and other themed attacks. He has been seen to have used a sword on several occasions and even his own staff as a club. His style also is speed and not much strength behind attacks, only with magic based ones. Matsunaga does “hop” around the battle field and attack other with his devil fruit powers. He seems to take it slow and steady with an opponent and doesn’t really seem to wish to make it fast. Thus shown even whenever he was training Tousen, he had drilled him constantly Weapons Much like Rose Diamond, Matsunaga uses a staff as his main weapon in which is his focus of his powers. He uses his staff as a club sometimes and as such, he seems to be extremely careful with it and adores its beauty. However, Matsunaga as uses a pure white blade in a western style for a weapon as well. Along with the blade often, he seems to summon chains as well to help him in combat, it is unknown to if this is seastone chains or not. But it does seem that Matsunaga seems to known the use of many different weapons and is an expert at many forms and weapons. Devil Fruit The[[ Enjeru Enjeru no Mi| Enjeru Enjeru no Mi]] (エンジェルエンジェル) is an extremely powerful Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user will become an Enochiantist, can understand and speak the language of Enochian. Enjeru for “Higher Beings”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Enoch-Enoch Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The Main strengths of this fruit are that it allows the user to invoke the ways of Enochian arts and its language. This allows the user to communicate and understands the angels and other spiritual beings. What makes this one of the strongest of the Paramecia Devil Fruit is that opponents wouldn’t understand what the user is saying and can get confused, so the user can attack. This fruit is a very useful in both offensive and defensive, making it only more dangerous. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The fruit has a number usages, the first that user has a creativity to create attacks and such to fit to their tastes. The next is that the user can understand the Enochian language that is spoken by the angels, so in turn the user can communicate with them and the heaves as well. The next usage is that the user can create different “seals” with the letters of the Enochian alphabet. Writing a certain work could invoke an action or something much worse, but like most arts the user must take years to master it or it might back fire in their faces. Matsunaga has taken years to master his arts, however even himself isn’t a full master of the Enochian arts yet. Haki Matsunaga is a master at Haki use; he had taught Tousen all that he had known. He is able to increase his senses and to the point of predicting other’s movements. This also might explain the reason behind how he can “talk to angels”. He is able to increase his own durability and extending this even into his staff and sword to the point of where it wouldn’t break. Adding this he is able to knock others with haki, adding with Rokushiki to make him a fighting force. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages